Gray Skies
by Unknown and Mysterious Author
Summary: Maka, Kid, and Black Star get separated while hiking through the forest. What's a better GPS than a wolf? Can you trust a creature that kills to find your friends? (I know, title sucks. I promise the story's good!)


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater.

**Author's Note (A/N):** Review and enjoy!

* * *

The falling snow fell lightly as it blanketed the ground. The sky was a stormy-gray color making the Spruce and Fir and trees stand out in color. The forest was quiet except for the birds.

A group of three hiked their way through the snow-covered ground. Their breaths would come out in a puff of smoke.

"HOW MUCH FARTHER!" complained a boy with a grim face. A sword was clenched in a tight grip in his right hand. A second boy, though much taller, spun around with stone cold golden eyes. "We would already be there if it weren't for your loud mouth!"

The first boy frowned and glared. "Well maybe if you-"

"If the both of you would shut up for a minute, you'd already see we've arrived," a girl interrupted.

Both boys immediately quieted and focused on their surroundings.

They arrived at a clearing. A frozen river channel separated the land mass. The surrounding trees were covered with sheets of ice and snow. "Alright, I call going first," the first boy commented. The boy started climbing across the river. "Wait, Black Star. Maybe we should check to see if it's safe before we go across" the second boy called. The first boy, Black Star, spun around. His lips were pulled into a smirk. "Only _weaklings_ do that. I'm a God," Black Star pointed to himself. "I'm too great for those kinds of things."

Black Star then turned around and continued making his way across. "Should we stop him, Kid?" the girl asked. The second boy, Kid, shrugged. "Nah. Let him do what he wants. If he makes it across then we know it's safe."

The girl nodded. With a couple more steps, Black Star reached the other side. "HEY!"

Black Star was waving his hands. "YOUR GOD SAYS IT'S SAFE!" He yelled. Kid shook his head and carefully stepped onto the frozen river. Kid turned to face the girl. "I'll wait on the other side."

The girl nodded again. With a couple more careful steps across, Kid reached the other side. "Alright, your turn, Maka!"

The girl, Maka, blew out the breath she was holding and stepped onto the frozen ice. She could see the rushing water underneath. One foot, two foot. With hesitant steps, Maka slowly made her way across the frozen river.

_Crack! _

With nervous faces, Black Star and Kid inched closer towards her. "Don't move, Maka," Kid demanded. He then slowly started inching his way towards her.

Stuck in the middle of the river, Maka stood like a statue. She turned her head to look behind her. If she could quickly make it back to the other side, then nothing will happen, right? She then carefully stepped backwards.

_C-Crack!_

Kid glanced up, golden eyes wide. "Maka! Don't move!" he yelled.

"Maybe I could get to the other side!" she yelled back. Kid shook his head making his black hair fall into his eyes. "No! If you move, the ice will crack even more! Just stay there! I'm coming!"

"YOUR GOD WILL SAVE YOU, MAKA!" Black Star yelled from behind. Maka slowly inched her foot backwards.

_Crack! C-Crack!_

Suddenly, the ice opened up revealing the flowing water beneath. Maka, being only human, did what any human would do in that situation. She panicked. "KID! Hurry up!" she screamed.

Kid made another step careful not to step on any of the cracks. Suddenly, with inhuman speed, Maka caught a flash of white. A white wolf suddenly ran from the clearing and straight towards her. Maka heard Black Star yell as he swung his sword. The wolf dodged the attack and continued running. "KID!" she screamed.

The wolf then jumped onto the cracked ice, bit at her sleeve, and threw her to the other side. Black Star managed to grab onto Kid's sweater and pull him back before the ice broke apart. The rushing water, now visible and flowing, broke the ice into pieces. Maka lay on the snow-covered ground staring at the spot where she just stood. She scrambled to her feet.

"Kid! Black Star!"

The two, from across the river, waved at her. Kid cupped his hands around his mouth. "Stay there, Maka! We'll find a way across!"

Maka nodded. "OK!"

"DON'T WORRY! YOUR GOD WILL SAVE YOU!" Black Star yelled. The two then turned towards the forest and disappeared from sight. Maka turned to face the wolf, but it was nowhere in sight.

If she stands out here waiting for them, she'll freeze! Hesitantly, Maka started hiking through the snow.

She didn't get very far. Seeing as how she was covered in snow and was freezing. She was starving and her hands felt like ice cubes. Her mind was on one thing only. The white wolf.

Why did it save her? Don't wolves eat humans? She did have a bow n' arrow, but they're only for protection. Her bow was strapped across her chest and her arrows hung in a bag on her shoulder. Her fur boots were cold with snow. Her jacket wasn't helping her keep warm at all.

Why did the wolf save her? Where did it come from? Was it watching them? Is it watching her now? Maka lifted her head and gazed around the snow-covered trees. No sign of the wolf. Where did it go?

* * *

Black Star, Kid, and Maka come from a small village just south of the forest. They were sent on a quest to find _Keratins_. _Keratins_ are _animal spirits_. One of their village's leaders, Stein, wanted to study one. Stein's a scientist/doctor that has a strange desire for dissection. The three volunteered to go and search in the forest for a Keratin. (_A/N: Pronounced like: Ker-uh-tin_)

Keratins are tricky to find and _very difficult_ to catch. Each Keratin is different. Keratins are usually dignified by strange marking on their bodies. Spirit animals have a soul that's _very_ similar to a human's. When the two souls connect, the spirit animal is sort of like a 'soul partner' to the human. Maka's never seen a spirit animal, no one in her village has, but she hopes to someday.

If she does, she'd be the first in her village. There were legends that spirit animals could change their form into _any_ creature. Even a _human_. But Maka highly doubts that true.

Suddenly, she tripped and tumbled down a hill.

She was covered in more snow. "Great, just what I need," she grumbled wiping the snow off her. The bushes to her right shook causing the sheets of snow that covered it to fall. Maka instinctively readied her bow n' arrow. With a sharpened arrow pointed towards the bush, she moved closer.

The bushes then parted revealing the white wolf. Maka lowered her arrow and moved back. The wolf was pure white. Almost camouflage with the snow. And those _eyes!_

_Red_.

Like spilled _blood_. Its eyes seemed to almost _glow_. The wolf stared at her with such intensity, Maka was afraid to move. "T-Thank you…f-for saving me…" she muttered. The wolf bowed its head and she blinked. Did it understand her? Was this a Keratin?

She couldn't see any markings on its body. Maybe they blend in with its fur? Maybe this is a normal wolf? The wolf stared at her for another minute before it turned away. Maka looked closely at the wolf.

_M-Markings!_

The tips of its ears, the tip of its tail, and its paws were a light gray color that looked too faded to see unless you really look closely. From the base of its neck, to its hip was a giant gray swirl that seemed to repeat itself into a pattern on both sides. Maybe it's just natural? No. It couldn't be natural. How Maka knew that, she doesn't know. But something about this wolf told her otherwise.

Maka raised her bow and pointed it straight at the wolf. When the wolf turned towards her again, it took a step back.

Ruby met Emerald.

The wolf looked almost…_afraid!?_ That can't be right!?

With a tight grip on her weapon, Maka stared at the wolf. She can't kill the creature that saved her life! Specifically a _Keratin!_ She lowered the bow. The wolf only blinked at her movement confused.

"Y-You saved my l-life. For t-that I'm grateful," Maka commented. The wolf blinked at her and bowed its head again.

Maka strapped her bow around her chest and placed the arrow back in the bag. She wiped off the remaining snow, and made her way back up the hill.

Once she managed to climb up the snow-banked hill, she was met with the wolf standing not even 5 feet away. Maka sucked in a gasp and stepped back. The wolf moved forward. She put her hands in front of her in defense. "P-Please…I just need to find my friends…"

The wolf's gray-tipped ears twitched as it let out a throaty whine, almost like its begging. Maka tilted her head out of confusion. Another whine escaped the animal's throat. "D-Do you…know w-where they are…?"

The wolf nodded almost humanly. But that's impossible! Unless, of course, this really _is_ a Keratin…

The wolf then turned and disappeared through the forest. Maka hesitantly following. Why is she letting a _wolf_ lead her to her friends? A _wolf!?_

* * *

They traveled for maybe an hour before the wolf stopped at a white-blanketed clearing. Out in the distance, Maka could see something running towards them. No, scratch that. Another _wolf_ running towards them. Maka gasped and stepped back a few paces. This is not happening! She's going to get eaten by wolves!?

The white wolf growled lowly at her, a deep rumble that seemed to vibrate through the air. Maka flinched at the sound and stopped moving. As the wolf grew closer, Maka could see that it was beige colored with indigo eyes.

The wolf stopped short in front of the white wolf. Its stomach moved in time with its breathing making small puffs of smoke to linger in the air. The white wolf sat quietly next to her. Making Maka flinch at the close presence. The beige wolf had some sort of black…swirl looking marking on its shoulders and down its back. On the wolf's forehead was a black diamond shape that sat right in between its indigo eyes. Its tail and ears were a dark brown, almost black, tinge to it. Was this another Keratin? The beige wolf glanced at her with those dazzling indigo eyes before it suddenly walked right up to her and nudged her frozen, cold hand with its wet nose.

Maka jumped, her back colliding with the trunk of a Spruce tree, at the contact causing the wolf to jump back as well. The white wolf growled lowly but otherwise didn't do anything except watch.

The beige wolf blinked at her and turned away. She really is going to get eaten! It just touched her! Willingly! Though Maka can't deny that the wolf was soft and warm to touch….

The white wolf growled again before taking the lead. The beige wolf stayed beside her, occasionally glancing sideways at her. Maka was freaked out to say indeed. Not one, but _two_ wolves are leading her to her friends. The white wolf didn't do anything except continue leading her through the forest.

"C-Can you understand me…?" she asked the beige wolf. The wolf's indigo eyes met hers in a silent agreement as it nodded. Maka gazed at the white wolf and sucked in a breath. "D-Don't wolves eat humans…?"

The white wolf snorted as the beige wolf simply shook its head. Maka had a feeling that the two wolves were laughing at her. "W-Why are you helping me find my friends? Don't you have a pack or something…?"

The beige wolf shook its head again and joined the white wolf. She sighed. Maybe the two wolves aren't Keratin's and are just good-hearted creatures after all. She wouldn't be surprised. For all she knows, these wolves could be leading her to their wolf pack to eat her! How can a wolf understand her anyway?

They were climbing a hill now. Maka wasn't sure if she's ever been this far in the forest before. The snow looked perfectly untouched. Glistening white with the faint sunlight.

The view was _amazing_.

She could see the forest below from where she stood. A snow-covered mountain far off in the distance. The treetops looked like little white cones spread out across the land for miles. She momentarily wondered if her friends are looking at the same thing she is. But she doubted that.

It looked brighter on the other side. Almost as if the sun is starting to peak its way through the stormy-gray clouds. "…Wow…it's beautiful…" She could feel the corners of her lips tugging into a breathless smile.

She was unaware of the looks the two wolves gave each other. A wet nudge to her hand broke her out of her trance. The two wolves stood there staring at her. Ruby and Amethyst met with Emerald.

The beige wolf nudged her frozen hand again and nodded its head towards the white wolf. The white wolf turned away and continued walking. Maka took one last glance at the Mountain View and followed the two wolves up the hill.

It seemed to be colder the farther they went. Maka had to pull her jacket closer around her. The view still looked as beautiful as before, but it was getting harder to see. Her friends are up here?

A low growl emitted from somewhere before something suddenly jumped from her left and bit at her forearm forcing her to be thrown backwards. She tumbled down the hill before she fell face first into snow. A gray wolf stood not even 4 feet away from her. The wolf's upper lip was pulled up in a snarl, sharpened teeth bearing. It growled at her before it snapped at her hand leaving bloody teeth marks.

Maka screamed and backed up as far as she could go. Her bag and bow n' arrow was thrown away from her. She had no defense. No protection from this beast. Nothing…

The wolf crouched lowly like a cat about to pounce. Maka had a moment's hesitation before the wolf jumped at her. Something white tackled the wolf with inhuman speed.

The white wolf.

The beige wolf landed in front of her. Indigo eyes lingering on her torn hand. Maka cradled it towards her chest.

The white wolf and the gray wolf circled each other. Both snarling and growling. Occasionally snapping at each other's throats. The gray wolf made the first move. Jumping with jaw wide open. It tackled the white wolf, rolling through the snow. The white wolf had a paw under the gray wolf's throat, claws digging into flesh. Its back leg was pushing up under its stomach. The gray wolf bit at the white wolf. Jaw clamping shut onto its muzzle.

The white wolf snarled and pushed violently until the gray wolf was pushed away. Blood dripped onto the snow staining it. They circled each other again.

Maka watched with horror as the two wolves fought. Blood spilled everywhere. Claws digging into flesh, teeth tearing at skin. Both wolves looked a mess.

The beige wolf would occasionally growl when the gray wolf drew closer. Maka could clearly see them weakening from the attacks. What should she do? She's never seen a wolf fight before. Her weapon is thrown somewhere, she can't kill it.

The gray wolf suddenly tackled the white wolf. Its claws _burying_ into the white wolf's underbelly. There was a loud howl and a growl as the gray wolf _dragged_ its claws across the white wolf's underbelly. Blood was smeared everywhere. The white wolf flipped their positions. Teeth tearing at its eye.

Maka heard the beige wolf suck in a breath. She was just as afraid.

The gray wolf clawed at the white wolf, claws slashing across the white wolf's face near its eye. Another growl before the white wolf clamped its jaws around the gray wolf's throat, and snapped its neck.

This animal, this _beast_ of a creature, just risked its own life to save _her_. Why? Why didn't it let her get eaten? Why did it protect her?

* * *

There was a moment's silence before the white wolf collapsed. The beige wolf ran over, nudging the white wolf with its muzzle and whimpering like a puppy. Maka followed more slowly. Her hand was bleeding pretty badly now and it felt numb, but she ignored it. As she drew nearer, she could see the wolf's stomach moving in time with its breathing. It was alive.

She doesn't know why, but she felt relieved about that. She kneeled down beside the bleeding white wolf. Its fur was drenched with blood. She could see the claw and teeth marks. Even the bad one on its underbelly. With careful hands, Maka gently touched the white wolf.

The white wolf flinched but otherwise didn't move. Its red eyes stared directly at her. "It's ok. I can help…"

The wolf nodded and closed its eyes.

Her bag.

She has medical supplies in it. The only cut she's worried about is the one on its underbelly. That's the deepest and she's afraid it might get infected or something.

She stood, looking around for her bag. She spotted it lying over by a Fir tree. She dragged it over towards the wolf, pulled out a roll of gauze, and faced the creature again.

Its breathing was slow and steady, but otherwise normal. Maka gently placed the gauze over the cut, earning a growl. She paused, waiting for the mammal to adjust before she continued.

Maka then started wrapping the gauze around the wolf's torso and over the cut. The cut was diagonal. From its left shoulder to its right hip. Once she ran out of gauze, Maka stood and hoisted her bag over her shoulder. She grabbed her bow and strapped it across her chest. "Can you stand?"

The beige wolf gently nudged the white wolf. With much effort, the white wolf slowly stood on all fours. The beige wolf was helping the white wolf stand.

Maka smiled at the two. She knew wolves are loyal creatures. Sometimes Maka wished humans were the same. Like her Papa for instance. Her Papa cheated on her mother multiple times ruining his own marriage. Maka would always catch him coming home with a different woman every night. She hated him. She hated how he ruined his own marriage; how he drove her mother away, how _selfish_ he is.

She gritted her teeth at the thought of him.

A whine and a whimper broke her out of her thoughts. Red and Indigo eyes were focused on her torn hand. Maka looked down at her hand. "…I-It's fine. It'll heal…"

"Thank you. For saving me…once again…" she added.

The two wolves bowed their heads as they turned and continued through the snow.

Maka made sure she would keep a close eye out for another attack. Another hour passed. Nothing changed except the trail of blood.

* * *

Movement up in a Spruce tree caught her attention. With the snow covering the branches, it was difficult to see.

A Snow owl….?

It had bright blue eyes that were wide open. It was staring at her and the two wolves. The bird seemed to blend in with the snow, despite the fact that black speckles covered its wings and body. Her stomach growled reminding her of how hungry she is. She had matches; maybe cooked bird won't be so bad?

Maka readied her bow and aimed it at the bird. The owl hooted and spread its massive wings. When she was about to let go, the beige wolf suddenly jumped and knocked the bow right out of her hands. Maka stood there dazed at the movement. The owl hooted again and took off through the trees.

The white wolf and the beige wolf both stared at her with disapproving eyes. It was like they were _scolding_ her or something.

Maka met their gazes and picked up her bow and strapped it across her chest. She simply huffed and continued walking.

* * *

**(A/N):** _So...?! Tell me what you think! This took me about 4 days to write the scenery and all that other stuff. I wanted it to be rather reasonable than a 'Winter Wonderland.' I have two questions: Do you k__now who's who yet? Need more hints? Review, please!_

_In case of confusion, **Keratin's** are supposed to be like wise, ancient, magical creatures that are rare to find. Like a dinosaur fossil or something. Hope that helps some. _


End file.
